Todo Sobre Nosotros
by TefiGaby
Summary: ¿Cuántos pares colmillos se necesitan para que una manada empiece a ser respetada entre los de su tipo? Si ellos están allí cada vez que pides su auxilio (probablemente aullando y gruñéndose entre sí), empiezas a sentirlos como tu familia. Una extraña, pero acogedora, familia con pulgas.
1. Monstruo

**Monstruo.**

"¡A… A… Ayúdenme! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Un monstruo con forma de bruja me quiere comer!"

Ella solo suspiró. Justamente eso era lo que quería evitar cuando decidió tomar ese pequeño, oscuro y ridículamente silencioso sendero que atravesaba el bosque, en vez de seguir el camino principal que dirigía a esa pequeña aldea. No es que necesitara guiarse por ninguno de esos medios, su nariz la había llevado hasta donde estaba, pero era bien sabido entre los suyos que antes que caer en un maloliente estanque lleno de lodo o de tener que sortear los peligros de algún acantilado, una alternativa menos molesta siempre serían las vías creadas por los seres humanos. Además, es imposible negar que el aroma de los hombres o cualquier rastro de su actividad, mantiene lejos a las criaturas más astutas, las que son un verdadero peligro, las que significarían una molestia más en su complicado viaje.

Una de sus cejas se alzó al ver como el hombre de mediana edad y ojos pequeños, dejó caer los trozos de madera que cargaba en su espalda y que probablemente le había llevado todo el día recoger y salía corriendo. Tropezó contra un árbol y dos arbustos mientras seguía balbuceando cosas… Humanos.

¿Cómo no ven algo tan simple? Si ella los quisiera para su cena, nunca se enterarían de lo que les pasó...

Continuó su camino sin cambiar el ritmo calmado de sus pisadas. ¿Cómo es posible tener tan mala suerte? Que justo el día de su llegada, uno de los 30 habitantes (¿serán menos?) de una aldea diminuta, haya decidido recoger leña en este sitio escondido, que por el follaje que crecía a lo largo del camino, era evidente, estaba abandonado hace mucho tiempo… Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho al escuchar las lejanas voces y el alboroto entre los pobladores, la visita que había planeado hacer rápida y discretamente, se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un gran evento.

Hacía calor. No. Tenía calor.

Se detuvo un minuto para esperar que su mal humor fuese controlable, si se acercaba a la aldea en este instante terminaría incendiándola… Su mirada irritada se detuvo en sus pies, cubiertos con unas gruesas y esponjosas botas de pelaje negro, recordó frustrada como otros de su especie solo van descalzos por ahí; éstas le llegaban a las rodillas, donde su blanca piel no se descubría aún, un estrecho pantalón del mismo color cubría el resto de sus esbeltas piernas, tal vez no tan grueso, pero cálido… Demasiado cálido… Gruñó, mientras su cola, larga y negra se movía lentamente con rabia. De su cintura colgaba un cinturón de cuero, donde llevaba atado un frasco pequeño, muy bien cerrado, y donde ocultaba algunos cuchillos y las largas agujas que le robo a un ninja grosero, hace algunos años; además de una katana en una elegante vaina. La armadura de metales oscuros que cubría su pecho, tampoco descansaba sobre su piel como solían usarla otras tribus; bajo la misma, se distinguía un abrigador suéter de mangas largas, de un gris muy oscuro de algún tipo de tela, que ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo; desde un poco más debajo de sus codos, hasta las muñecas, la pieza estaba cubierta con dos calentadores gruesos del mismo pelaje que el calzado. Sus manos, largas y delicadas, lucían unos hermosos guantes de cacería, que ella nunca permitía que nadie tocase, eran especiales, su madre mando a hacerlos a un legendario artesano con cara de venado cuando ella empezaba a manejar sus armas, eran de un cuero especial, y se sujetaban solo en los dedos índice y medio, dejando a la vista sus afiladas uñas. En su espalda, llevaba un pequeño saco con provisiones y, dentro de un largo estuche del mismo material que sus sobrevalorados guantes, estaban sus armas favoritas. Pensó en cargarla de una vez, pero eso se vería amenazante… Se limitó a deshacer el seguro, así no tardaría en defenderse, si era necesario. Su largo cabello ondulado de color castaño claro estaba pulcramente recogido en una cola alta, dejando en evidencia sus orejas puntiagudas, de las que colgaban unos largos pendientes oscuros; sus largas pestañas enmarcaban perfectamente sus bonitos ojos de color verde oliva, una mueca era sostenida en sus labios… Apestaba a perro mojado.

No haría nada aplazando el encuentro. Decidida, recorrió el trecho de sendero que faltaba, y al llegar al soleado claro, sus instintos le advirtieron que el golpe vendría de su derecha, sus músculos se tensaron al oír las pisadas, y cuando el grito amenazante se alzó en el cielo, recibió con ambas manos la patada, y sujetando ferozmente el pie descalzo de su atacante (tal vez con demasiada fuerza… sus garras dejarían marcas), desvió la potencia del golpe de tal modo que el cuerpo del sujeto se arrastró varios metros por el suelo, antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra un gran árbol.

Perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos. Su cola empezó a moverse de lado a lado cuando vio que el confundido atacante era incapaz de levantarse.

"¡¿Pero quién te crees?!" Uhhg… Esa voz. A ella le agradaba la chica, pero al voltearse y reconocer el odioso uniforme que la identificaba como exterminadora, no pudo evitar tensarse nuevamente. "¡Atacarlo de esa forma! ¡Ya verás!"

Al ver como la recién aparecida se disponía a arremeterla con un boomerang que era mucho más grande que su misma usuaria, decidió que era momento de defenderse, llevó una mano por detrás de su espalda, para alcanzar el estuche.

Dos segundos. Se salvó en dos segundos y no necesitó moverse.

"¿Mamá? ¿Vas a pegarle a esa chica como golpeas a papá?" La voz aniñada distrajo a la exterminadora en el instante en que se disponía a lanzar su pesada arma, erró el tiro, y el pesado objeto terminó enterrado a pocos metros del blanco original. Blanco que suspiró aliviada de ver a dos niñas pequeñas aparecer siendo perseguidas por un monje que cargaba un bebé en brazos.

"¡Te dije que yo manejaría esto! ¡Tú solo tenías que quedarte con los niños!" La exterminadora puso toda su atención en el recién llegado.

"Eso era lo que quería hacer, querida Sango, pero ¿qué esperabas que hiciera cuando las niñas empezaron a llorar llamando a su madre?"

"¡Esperaba que las mantuvieras en casa, monje idiota! ¡¿Es que nunca me escuchas?! ¡¿Y si este monstruo es un devorador de niños?!"

"Ya sabes, cariño, yo jamás pondría a ninguno de nuestros amados hijos en peligro." El joven monje aprovechó el momento para tomar las manos de la exterminadora entre una de las suyas, sin embargo de vez en cuando desviaba sus ojos al campo que tenían en frente. "Por lo que oí de los aldeanos, no estamos tratando con un devorador de hombres, más bien, ellos dijeron que es una hermosa jovencita que…"

La mano de la joven madre golpeó con dureza el rostro del monje. "Debí saberlo, estúpido monje pervertido. Acabaré con este asunto." Pero tras desenvainar su espada, notó que la chica monstruo había aprovechado su descuido para salir corriendo. "¡AAh! ¡Acabaré con ella! ¡Escuchen bien, ustedes!" Se dirigió a las pequeñas niñas, quienes estaban disfrutando del espectáculo. "Mamá debe trabajar, tomen a su padre, vuelvan a casa y no permitan que vuelva a salir de allí. Sino todos estarán en problemas."

Ambas hermanas tragaron fuertemente ante la amenaza. La madre entendió que ellas cumplirían con su encargo, así que rápidamente se adentró en el bosque para ir tras su presa.

"Estoy segura de que es el camino equivocado, la chica huyó por allá." Dijo una de las gemelas al ser cargada por su padre.

El sonido del viento en sus oídos era lo mejor. Sonrió abiertamente al escuchar el fin de la discusión de los tontos protectores de esta aldea. Es sorprendente que no la hayan destruido hasta ahora. Sus planes cambiaron, y tras ser descubierta, solo podía depender de su velocidad. Buscaría su objetivo, lo arrastraría al bosque y obtendría de él lo que necesitaba. ¡Estaba tan cerca! Divisó las interminables escaleras que al subir le permitirían entrar al centro del poblado. Se disponía dar el primer paso sobre el escalón cuando su instinto volvió a alertarla. De un poderoso salto hacia atrás se alejó de las estelas brillantes de viento que le atacaron.

Eso estuvo cerca. Sin alterarse, ella observó las cicatrices que el ataque dejó en el terreno… Como si un monstruo gigante hubiera rasgado la tierra con su pesada mano. Y el final de esas marcas, como ya esperaba, encontró la pesada espada que las produjo y su jadeante usuario. "¡Tú!.. Ah-ah… ¡Te crees… tan astuta! Pero… sigues apestando a lobo sarnoso…"

Rodó los ojos. Ese sujeto… ¿Era lo mejor que podía decir? ¿Pretendía insultarla con un vocabulario tan patético?... Lo miró con desprecio, aunque admitió en el fondo de su ser que, a pesar de todo lo cansado que se veía, el hecho de que la persiguió hasta el punto de ponerla al alcance de su arma la irritaba bastante. ¿Se estaba volviendo lenta?

"Tch… ¡Esta vez no fallaré! ¡Viento…!" Ella no lo podía creer. ¿Qué clase de idiota anuncia su ataque a viva voz? Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó. Tendría que moverse rápido, por muy ridículo que él sea, su espada no debe ser tomada en broma. "¡Cortaaaan…!"

Ante la vista de cualquier criatura inferior (incluyendo al mestizo a quien enfrentaba) su figura se hubiera transformado en un remolino de viento. Así de rápido fueron sus movimientos. En lugar de huir, corrió en dirección del odioso perro y a escaso medio metro de él, saltó en el aire, para caer con ambas piernas sobre el mango de la espada y sobre las manos de su usuario, quien la soltó inmediatamente, esperaba ella, debido al intenso dolor que la patada y la fricción causaron.

Por el suelo rodó una vieja y oxidada katana, mientras la chica aterrizaba lejos de ella aliviada, porque el contacto no duró lo suficiente como para que el famoso campo de fuerza del arma (famoso al menos para ella, quien pasó unas cuantas noches oyendo las descripciones que al enano verde le gustaba hacer) la despidiera por los aires. Rápidamente acomodó su postura y se dirigió a su apestoso enemigo, que parecía no haberse recuperado de la sorpresa. "¿No se les ha llegado a ocurrir que si atacan de buenas a primeras a cualquiera que se acerque a tu patético poblado es como si estuvieran suplicando que lo destruyan? Al menos, justo ahora, yo tengo unas enormes ansias de saquear tu aldea, solo porque te atreviste a desenvainar tu espada contra mí, Inuyasha."

La concentración del chico mitad humano cambió, de su fea espada que terminaba de recoger, a la chica lobo que acababa de mencionar su nombre. Una expresión confundida se dibujó en el rostro del mitad perro. "¿De dónde conoces mi nombre?"… Ella se corrigió a sí misma. Una expresión estúpida se dibujó en el rostro del mitad perro.

"Aw… Tú de verdad… ¿Esa cosa que tienes por nariz no te sirve para nada? Es decir, entiendo que tus ojos tengan muchas fallas, después de todo tienes un portal místico en uno de ellos, pero si logras olvidar un aroma tan rápidamente... Deberías consultar algún sabio o…" Mientras la chica seguía hablando, Inuyasha realizó un esfuerzo por recordar, al menos la irritante forma de hablar de esta mujer le era familiar… Pero no lograba ubicarla en ningún lugar… Es decir, estaba seguro de que ella no era parte de la manada de ese asqueroso lobo que apestaba a humedad y a lodo… No. Ella no era del grupo del imbécil de Kōga… Sobre el insoportable olor de su especie, distinguía un aroma diferente… A bosques, pinos, hielo… Y una extraña fragancia que parecía fuera de lugar en su aspecto salvaje. ¿Flores y… algunas hierbas aromáticas? ¿Un perfume?...

Sin embargo no fue el olor de ella lo que trajo la imagen conocida a su mente. Fue un gesto. Un gesto altanero. Algo que subrayaba lo llena de confianza que se encontraba la chica. Fue entonces cuando pensó en la muchacha, la niña loba que vio junto a su hermano mayor en un par de ocasiones. Antes aparentaba unos trece o catorce años, y su cabello largo estaba recogido en dos colas que descendían por sus hombros. Nunca la vio en acción, pero Sango le había comentado que era muy hábil. Ahora, mucho más mayor (aunque no completamente crecida), no se veía tan tímida o asustadiza como antes. "¿Eres la amiga de Sesshōmaru?" Dijo la palabra amiga, pensando que decir lacaya podría ofenderle.

"Vaya, hasta que me reconociste, eso nos ahorrará algún tiempo…" Su postura seguía seria, aunque menos tensa. Volvía a mostrarse en perfecta calma, pero la cola que ahora se movía le indicó al de orejas de perro que la palabra 'amiga' había sido una elección inteligente. "He venido para ver a la sacerdotisa de tu aldea, tengo asuntos que resolver con ella."

"¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué quieres en realidad?!" La tensión había vuelto a la voz del chico, quien sostuvo con ambas manos su espada apuntándola nuevamente a la joven, aunque sin transformarla aún.

"Sí, ¡¿qué es lo que deseas conmigo?!" Ella la había sentido, oculta entre los arbustos, cerca de la cima de la escalera, sabía que estaba espiándolos desde el inicio. No fue una sorpresa su aparición. La chica lobo, al sentir que le apuntaban con el arco, reaccionó rápidamente, y en un parpadeo sacó el suyo propio… Un arco plateado, con decoraciones negras, de gran tamaño, y mucho más pesado de lo que aparentaba. Con una flecha muy larga y negra, devolvía la amenaza a la sacerdotisa… ¿Anciana?

Aflojó un poco la tensión en su arco. Y después de soltar un pequeño gruñido de frustración, gritó a todo pulmón. "¡¿Contigo?! ¡Por supuesto que no tengo ningún asunto contigo, bruja! ¡Yo estoy hablando de la joven sacerdotisa que vive en esta aldea!"

"Entonces… ¿Qué deseas conmigo?" Sus ojos se deslizaron cansadamente a su lado izquierdo. Su ceja no podía alzarse más de lo que ya lo estaba. Otra chica apuntaba una flecha en su dirección a pocos centímetros de donde estaba. Reconoció esa vestimenta tan indecorosa que siempre la había caracterizado.

"Ka.. ¿Kagome?" La voz del mitad bestia se volvió a oír. Pobre idiota enamorado. Tan patético que le causaba nauseas.

"¡¿Cuántos arcos sagrados tienen en esta estúpida aldea?!" La loba, irritada, hablaba mostrando sus colmillos, mientras con su preciado arco, golpeó sonoramente a la tal Kagome en la cabeza. Tras el espantoso sonido, se produjo una nube de humo en la que desapareció la mujer atacada, dejando en su lugar a un cachorro de zorro que aparentaba unos diez años, sosteniendo torpemente el arma en el suelo.

"¡¿Qué diantres estabas pensando, estúpido enano?!" Un irritado Inuyasha gritaba a todo pulmón tras la chica.

"¡Ey, ey, no tienes porqué golpearme! ¡No es mi culpa que no te puedas acordar que ella no está aquí!" Decía el menor.

Nuevamente. Tenía calor. Y los gritos de esos dos le ponían los nervios de punta. Volvió la vista a la vieja que había descendido la mitad de la gran escalinata a un paso penoso, apoyada en el arco, como si fuera un bastón… ¿No se le ocurría que después tendría que subir otra vez? ¿Para qué molestarse? "¡Por última vez, anciana! ¡Quiero ver a la joven sacerdotisa que viven en tu aldea! ¡La joven aprendiz de sacerdotisa! ¡A Rin!"

"¡¿A Rin?!" La chica lobo podía jurar, que en ese momento, cada criatura que habitaba en el bosque y cada ser humano de esa diminuta aldea, hizo la misma pregunta. Suspiró muy irritada… Una vez más.

…

Hacía calor. No. Tenía calor.

La oscura figura encapuchada atravesaba con paso cansado ese paraje con poca vegetación deseosa de tomar un descanso, pero en ese lugar no se podía estar totalmente a salvo. Desearía que en ese lugar hubiese algunos senderos humanos. Todos saben que el aroma humano espanta a las criaturas más molestas. Además… ¿Dónde estaba su compañero? Ya había tardado mucho. Seguro encontró una laguna, y estaba disfrutando del agua fresca. No, él no sería capaz de abandonarle. Cerró los ojos, para intentar escucharle, pero el sonido de su respiración cansada no permitía que se concentrase. No. No solo su respiración. Algo más. Un rumor desconocido. ¿Personas? ¿Otras criaturas? No. ¡Agua corriente! ¡Un río!

Tomó un tiempo para determinar la dirección exacta, en verdad el cansancio había hecho estragos en sus sentidos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que dejó atrás la poca vegetación que había y divisó la rocosa orilla. ¡Esto era bueno! ¡Este era el mejor indicativo de que estaba cerca! Y además… Moría por refrescarse. Volvió a correr y no se detuvo hasta saltar al agua. ¡Qué maravillosa sensación! No le importó que su vestimenta se mojara, aunque luego pesarían el doble; no le importó que sus armas se empaparan, después de todo el material del que estaban hechas no se dañaría fácilmente; no le importó que la bolsa con las provisiones se hundiera en la corriente, porque… ¡No! ¡Eso sí importa!


	2. Uno frente al otro

**Uno frente al otro.**

Ahí se encontraban todos. En esa acogedora cueva escondida tras la poderosa corriente de agua de una gran cascada se encontraban todos. Desde los miembros del clan cuyos nombres nadie mencionaba hace mucho, porque realmente nadie estaba muy seguro de cómo se llamaban; hasta el respetado líder y su autoproclamada prometida. De hecho. Eran estos los que estaban en el centro, sentados uno frente al otro.

Todos se mantenían en silencio, esperando con impaciencia el momento en el que esos dos dejaran de actuar como hasta entonces, es decir, esperaban que ella dejara de arreglarse la gigantesca corona de flores que adornaba su cabeza, y que él, controlara la expresión de su cara enrojecida y de una vez por todas empezara a hablar.

Y entonces, en el instante justo en el que los labios del lobo se disponían a emitir un sonido útil…

"Eh… Kōga, tal vez te gustaría salir un momento a tomar aire." La voz del joven hombre lobo que acababa de atravesar la entrada cortó brutalmente el momento. Un gruñido general proveniente de los miembros de la tribu fue la respuesta inmediata… Esto se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y, en verdad, ya todos empezaban a sentir hambre desesperadamente.

La mirada furiosa que la chica lanzó fue lo que al final hizo reaccionar al interpelado. Con una gran mueca le susurró al joven: "¿Es que te es muy difícil entender la situación? Ahora no tengo tiempo de salir a cazar, Mio, deja de actuar como un idiota."

"Es que no me entiendes… Afuera… Hay un pequeño problema que tal vez quieras atender ahora mismo." Aunque el chico se arriesgaba a que la mujer a su lado le arrancara la cabeza, sabía muy bien que de no actuar así, sería su líder el que terminaría torturándolo. Aunque al fijar sus ojos, una vez más, en la chica se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba seguro de qué era lo peor.

"¡Habla de una vez! ¡¿Qué podría ser tan importante?!" La muchacha vestida de pieles blancas alzó la voz verdaderamente ofendida.

El eco de sus palabras no había desaparecido por completo, cuando los instintos de cada lobo y de cada hombre lobo los hizo reaccionar. Cada uno, retirándose agilmente del centro, vieron con sorpresa como su musculoso compañero, que hasta entonces todos creían era el único vigilando la entrada, aterrizaba sonoramente en el suelo empapado. ¡Acababa de ser lanzado a través de la corriente de agua por alguien!... O por algo.

Los sentidos de los presentes se dirigieron a la cascada entonces. Kōga, tomando una postura alerta, dio un paso adelante, y con un gesto de una de sus manos, indicó a los demás que mantuvieran la calma, mientras que en la otra se hacían visibles unas conocidas garras, el arma ancestral que el jefe poseía.

El hombre lobo atacado apenas se había sobrepuesto del terrible golpe recibido e intentaba llegar a una postura sentada. Pero nadie llegó a formular una pregunta coherente, porque en ese instante, una bestia se abalanzaba sobre él. La enorme pata, perteneciente al lobo más grande que cualquiera de ellos hubiere visto (y vaya que ellos conocían muchas de estas fieras), se posó sobre el pecho de la víctima. Entre su pelaje totalmente negro, solo se podían distinguir los iris azules de sus ojos, y su enorme dentadura. La criatura le gruñía ferozmente al aterrado compañero.

No se supo quién fue, pero uno de los miembros de la tribu no soportó la escena e hizo el acto más valiente de toda su vida… Empujó con ambas manos la espalda de su perplejo líder, quien tras tambalear unos pasos al frente, recompuso su expresión y recuperó su valentía. Todos reconocieron en él las familiares señales que indicaban que estaba a punto de iniciar sus amenazas al nuevo enemigo, ¡Estaban salvados! ¡Kōga lucharía!

Sin embargo, antes de que todos pudieran admirar las hazañas del joven lobo, una tercera figura atravesó la cascada. Esta vez, se trataba de una criatura que caminaba en dos de sus extremidades, a contraluz no se podía distinguir nada muy bien, pero todos estaban seguros de algo, estaba encapuchada y era… pequeña. Todos mentalmente decidieron que cuando iniciara la lucha irían a por el (no tan aterrador) recién llegado.

"Es suficiente, Yato." Una voz femenina llenó el recinto. La negra silueta se hizo más clara conforme la joven se acercó al hocico del gran animal, que al oírla detuvo los gruñidos. Y mientras se colocaba en cuclillas junto al chico musculoso que yacía en el suelo, llevó hacia atrás la tela que cubría su cabeza, revelando su rostro y un corto cabello castaño oscuro que lo enmarcaba. "Estoy segura de que, a partir de ahora, él lo pensará dos veces antes de hacer ofrecimientos de reproducción y conservación de la especie a una mujer ¿No es así?"

Tartamudeando, el hombre logró expulsar las palabras lo mejor que pudo, considerando el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones. "S… Sí… Sí, señora."

La chica suspiro satisfecha de la respuesta. Bastó solo una palmada en el costado de la pezuña del gigantesco animal, para que éste se retirara mansamente, no sin antes mostrarle sus colmillos por última vez al que pudo ser su almuerzo.

Otra vez de pie, los presentes pudieron confirmar que se trataba de una joven no muy alta para ser de su misma especie. Mientras, con una mano, recogía algún mechón de su cabello tras su puntiaguda oreja adornada con un pequeño aro oscuro, el líder de la tribu procuraba no perder ningún detalle. Sus ojos verdes como la hierba, su piel un poco tostada como la de él, su cola negra. Una peluda pieza de pelaje negro rodeaba sus hombros, cubriendo parte de su pecho y espalda, se trataba de la capucha, que ahora estaba abajo; el cuello era a duras penas visible gracias al corte en forma de "v" de esta. Bajo esa pesada (y mojada) tela, que no llegaba hasta la altura de sus costillas, se distinguía una armadura , hecha de metales oscuros, parecida a la que él llevaba puesta; Y bajo la misma un largo suéter que llegaba a cubrir sus caderas, hecho de alguna tela que le ajustaba muy bien, de una tonalidad gris, cuyas mangas cubrían más allá de las muñecas de la joven, como si de guantes se tratasen (de hecho, los pulgares de sus pequeñas manos se asomaban por unos agujeros hechos en la pieza). También usaba unos calurosos pantalones negros que dibujaban la línea de sus piernas, hasta que se veían interrumpidos por unas gruesas y peludas botas negras, que alcanzaban un poco más arriba de sus tobillos. Además del cinturón de cuero en el que, solo ella sabía, estaban los cuchillos especiales que su hermana menor había robado a un ninja grosero, hace algunos años; una katana en una vaina bastante llamativa por su diseño y el pequeño saco de provisiones que colgaba en su costado, no llevaba demasiado encima.

El hombre lobo no pudo evitar reconocer de inmediato el agradable aroma del hielo y el bosque, mezclados con el olor a flores que hacía que su nariz respingara. Estúpida fragancia. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar a la ruidosa niña que en aquel entonces aparentaba quince o dieciséis años y siempre usaba su cabello recogido en dos largas trenzas; la misma que le acompañó en parte de su aventura y a quién solía referirse como un enorme estorbo. "No has crecido absolutamente nada desde la última vez que nos vimos."

"No me digas..." La joven suavizó su expresión hasta el punto en el que todo el clan decidió que era seguro acercarse a echar un vistazo. "¿Esa es tu forma de darme la bienvenida a tu territorio?"

"¿Y esta?" Dijo el chico señalando con la quijada al enorme canino. "¿Es tu forma de entrar en él?"

Cuando Ayame los tuvo en su campo de visión, Kōga y la desconocida extendían sus bazos dispuestos a tener un contacto demasiado amistoso, ella no toleraría algo así, y de no haber sido por los tontos de Ginta y Hakaku, ella misma hubiera intervenido.

"¿Teru-chan? ¿Eres tú?" El chico de peinado singular se había interpuesto sin darse cuenta.

"No puedo creer que vengas a visitarnos." Completó el joven cuya armadura dejaba expuesto su abdomen.

"Pues, créanlo, queridos amigos, porque incluso he traído un pequeño presente para ustedes." Respondió sonrientemente la chica, procurando que la manada entera le oyera; y dirigiéndose a su peludo compañero. "¿Te importaría traerlo, Yato?"

La bestia no tardó mucho, solo lo suficiente como para que Ayame alcanzara a colocarse junto a 'su' chico. El gran lobo salió de la cueva y regresó arrastrando, no sin esfuerzo, el enorme cuerpo de un gigantesco jabalí.

"En el camino tropezamos con esta criatura, nos atacó de repente y no tuvimos más opción que darle caza." La mujer envuelta en pieles negras dijo la frase descuidadamente, como si no tuviera importancia. "Pensé que ustedes podrían aprovechar mejor su carne."

Las expresiones de sorpresa y gratitud, provenientes del numeroso grupo de seres que siempre estaban hambrientos, no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Más de uno se acercó a su nueva benefactora para agitar su mano o levantarla en los aires antes de correr y participar en la carnicería.

En medio del alboroto, solo cuatro de los que estaban en la cueva no cambiaron dramáticamente su posición en torno al gran jabalí: El gran lobo negro, que solo bostezó y luego se acurrucó en lo que consideró el lugar más limpio del recinto; las dos únicas mujeres, que permanecían de pie; y el líder del clan que miraba con sospecha a la visitante. Ésta no tardó en darse cuenta, y acercándose lentamente a él, susurró: "Por supuesto, espero que no sea demasiado pedir que me concedas una audiencia privada."

En la parte más alejada de la oscura cueva, en el fondo, encajada en la pared rocosa (o escarbada en ella, ya nadie estaba seguro), estaba lo que todos conocían como 'la habitación de Kōga', que en realidad, solo era la superficie más plana y lisa del lugar, suavizada con pieles y heno, estaba parcialmente oculta en la pared y era el espacio más discreto que la tribu conocía. Y en ese momento, apoyado en la pared, sobre una de las pieles más gruesas estaba el propietario, con sus piernas y brazos cruzados, esperando con los ojos cerrados a que se diera inicio a la conversación.

Sentada en frente estaba la nueva salvadora de su tribu, la chica cuya llegada salvó la vida de todos sus compañeros que, ese día, no habían probado bocado desde el desayuno… Y ya era mediodía para entonces…. Ella, de rodillas, sentada pulcramente sobre sus piernas, procuraba mantener su espalda recta, a pesar de la sensación incómoda que le producía tener el techo tan cerca de su cabeza. Eso no era todo. También se sentía irritada a causa de la otra chica, que neciamente se había incluido a la fuerza en la reunión. Ayame se negó a escuchar al hombre lobo, y obstinadamente se sentó junto a él, y rodeando con los brazos sus rodillas, hacía que sus pupilas viajasen de entre los otros dos.

La recién llegada estaba verdaderamente molesta, tuvo que recordarse muchas veces lo lejos que estaba de su hogar, tendría que soportar este tipo de ofensas hasta que pudiera volver. "Muy bien, supongo que puedes imaginarte que mi visita no es meramente social."

"Por supuesto." El chico la miró directamente a la cara. "Después de traer un presente tan poco casual, no te importará que te pregunte, ¿por qué has venido? ¿Otra vez esperas que me haga cargo de ti?"

Un leve gruñido se escapó de los labios de la joven. "No. En este momento estoy actuando como representante de mi madre."

Kōga iba a contestar, cuando un alegre Ginta apareció a espaldas del grupo cargando tres pesados cuencos llenos de piezas limpias de carne de jabalí, y uno de agua fresca. "Hora de comer…" Y colocó frente a cada uno su porción respectiva. "Sé que están ocupados, pero todos necesitamos energía."

Antes de que se retirara, la chica de negro le frenó colocando su mano sobre un brazo. "Muchas gracias, pero sabes que puedes quedarte con mi parte."

"¿Estás segura, Teru-chan?" El ilusionado chico no ocultó la emoción de su voz. Y al recibir el gesto afirmativo de la muchacha, tomó sin dudar su preciada adquisición y dando exageradas demostraciones de agradecimiento, se alejó felizmente. No todos los días ganas una porción de carne tamaño líder.

"¿Qué? ¿El animal estaba enfermo? ¿La carne está envenenada? ¿Está bien para regalarla, pero no para comer de ella?" A Ayame no le gustaba ser tratada con desprecio por nadie, y miraba con sospecha el trozo que estaba a punto de llevar a su boca.

La chica solo la miró con expresión retórica, pero fue el hombre el que contestó. "Ayame, ella pertenece a las tribus de los territorios del sur."

"Eso no me importa, por mí puede venir del fondo de los océanos, eso no la excusa de…"

"Ayame, ella pertenece a las legendarias tribus de los territorios del sur." El jefe de los lobos la interrumpió antes de que siguiera adelante.

Le llevó unos minutos entender lo que él le había dicho. Ella conocía un número importantes de tribus de hombres lobos, pero nunca había coincidido con aquellos que provenían de las zonas más alejadas… Sin embargo su abuelo le narraba historias sobre los tiempos antiguos, sobre cómo su especie sobrevivía antes de que se conociera la existencia de los hombres, sobre cómo esas tradiciones aún estaban vivas en algunos de los clanes menos conocidos… Los clanes legendarios. Por fin, susurrando para no tener que demostrar su asombro, preguntó: "¿Eres una de los 'Cazadores de Dragones'?"

La sonrisa orgullosa que se dibujó en el rostro de la interpelada era una respuesta muy clara, pero aun así agregó "Así es. Y como podrás entender, una vez el cuerpo se acostumbra a depender de esas criaturas, es difícil probar cualquier otra cosa." Y haciendo una leve inclinación, continuó "Esutefuni, heredera del liderazgo del Clan de los Guerreros de Fuego. Aunque, si gustas, puedes llamarme Teruri."

"Ayame, del Clan de las Montañas del Norte." La chica se presentó imitando los gestos de la primera. Hablando apresuradamente agregó. "Siempre imaginé que ustedes vestirían otro tipo de armaduras… Ya sabes…"

"¿Decoradas con escamas de dragón?... Sí, por supuesto tenemos ese tipo de vestimentas tradicionales, pero la energía que despiden no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera. No podríamos cargar con ellas todo el tiempo. Atraen demasiados enemigos." Y cortando bruscamente a la chica que utilizaba una flor en el cabello, como si se hubiera acordado de lo que estaba haciendo ahí, volvió a dirigirse al hombre lobo que permanecía callado. "Y hablando de enemigos, necesito tu ayuda para manejar a uno."

"¡¿Nos necesitas para derrotar a un dragón?!" Ayame no podía contener su emoción, casi golpeó su cabeza con el techo, ya podía saborear la gloria y el orgullo que significaría para ella participar en esa cacería. "¡Ya sé! ¡Seguro se trata del hijo de un viejo adversario que fue vencido por tu clan hace siglos y ahora su sed de sangre ha…!"

"Ehhh… No." Teruri procuró detenerla lo más calmadamente posible. "Ese tipo de venganzas familiares son demasiado comunes. Nosotros sabemos manejar esas cosas. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo." Suspiró, antes de continuar. "Hace cerca de dos ciclos lunares, nuestro territorio fue invadido por una cantidad gigantesca de criaturas murciélago. Hicieron su nido en un lugar inaccesible y desde entonces nos han estado causando problemas. Hasta ahora no han atacado directamente a ningún miembro de nuestro clan, pero sí a nuestros aliados. Kōga, tú sabes lo que eso significa, los rumores se extendieron, y aunque ellos intentan evitarlo, todos los días aparecen en el bosque más y más monjes y sacerdotisas… Muchos de mis compañeros yacen en cama debido a que intentaron purificarlos. Mi madre quiere ponerle un fin al problema, pero para eso necesitamos reunir a todos los aliados que podamos."

"Entiendo." La expresión del chico se puso sería, mientras contemplaba las posibles consecuencias de sus próximas acciones.

"Yo no." Ayame volvía a tomar parte en la conversación. "¿Quieres que el clan de Kōga se una al tuyo para enfrentarse a los… monjes, después de todo son estos los que le causan daño a los tuyos?"

"Estoy pidiendo que se una a mí, para expulsar a los murciélagos. Mi madre intentó razonar con ellos, pero no llegaron a un acuerdo. Los monjes y sacerdotisas solo aparecieron como consecuencia de los ataques contra las poblaciones humanas… que nosotros protegemos." Al decir la última frase, la chica levantó la cabeza altivamente.

"¿Dices que el clan ancestral más importante de nuestra especie mantiene tratos con los seres humanos que nos son tan inferiores?... Ahora entiendo porque vienes a buscar a este sujeto, Kōga ama a los apestosos humanos."

Ese comentario sacó de su estado de concentración al mencionado, quien le dirigió a la chica de dos colas una profunda mirada de rencor, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

De cualquier forma, Teruri los ignoró y solo decidió aclarar un punto: "Procuramos obtener el mayor beneficio de nuestras relaciones. Somos prácticos. Aunque por eso, algunos miembros de nuestra propia especie nos den la espalda."

"¿De tu propia especie?" La pregunta de la confundida Ayame se mezcló con la del jefe del clan. "Entonces, no soy el primero. ¿A cuántas otras tribus has visitado?"

"A todas las que he podido. Esta es mi séptima parada. Pero tú sabes que no somos muy populares entre los nuestros. Dime, Kōga-kun, ¿aceptarías unirte a unos traidores como nosotros?"

…

Apestaba.

El líquido oscuro que la anciana colocó en frente de la chica lobo de larga cabellera, recogida en una cola pulcra, que se encontraba de rodillas, sentada sobre sus piernas, con la espalda recta, delante de la hoguera que era la única fuente de luz de esa choza… Apestaba.

La chica la oyó decir que era té negro. Conocía el olor desagradable. Sabía que era una bebida muy común en los hogares humanos. Pero no lograba entender por qué. Si ese líquido sabía de forma similar a como olía, le sería imposible tragarlo. Delicadamente levantó la taza y observó el reflejo de sus ojos oliva en la oscura superficie… Después de dudar un segundo, volvió a colocarlo en el suelo. ¿Sería muy grosero preguntar si no había otro tipo de té? ¿Se ofenderían si pedía una de las infusiones que ella amaba? De las que son hechas con hierbas que tal vez (seguramente) resultarían venenosas para seres débiles como ellos.

Disimuladamente, recorrió con la vista el espacio en el que se encontraba. Junto a la puerta reposaba el boomerang, el báculo, los arcos y la espada con los que había sido amenazada minutos antes. Su mano izquierda, instintivamente se posó sobre el estuche del que se había negado a separarse y que ahora estaba junto a ella: el monje disfrutaba de su té mientras su mano izquieda se acercaba lentamente a la joven que bebía distraídamente a su lado, mientras acurrucaba a su pequeño hijo; Inuyasha intentaba controlar a las enérgicas gemelas que halaban cruelmente sus orejas; Shippō estaba tendido en el suelo mientras dormía profundamente; y la anciana Kaede la observaba a ella fijamente.

Frunció el ceño al sentirse descubierta. "¿Dónde está Rin?" Repitió la pregunta otra vez.

"Debe estar en camino. Está recogiendo algunas hierbas para mí." La anciana no suavizaba la intensidad de su mirada llena de sospecha.

La loba estuvo a punto de gruñirle. Pero en ese momento, una voz femenina que ella recordaba muy bien evitó que lo hiciera.

"¿Keruri-neechan? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Definitivamente la peste del té negro fue lo que evitó que sintiera el olor familiar antes.

Se oyó un suspiro lleno de alivio e irritación, mientras la joven se volteaba para observar de pies a cabeza a la adolescente de unos doce años que la miraba con curiosidad. Se presentaba tal cual le recordaba, mucho más alta, cargaba una canasta con hierbas medicinales entre las manos, y llevaba puesto uno de los kimonos más hermosos que había visto. Sus ojos oscuros expresaban emoción por el recuentro… Pero esta no era la visita de una vieja amistad.

"Rin." Dijo, mientras se levantaba. "¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Sesshōmaru-sama?"


	3. Furiosa

**Furiosa.**

No lo podía creer. La joven lobo, de larga cabellera, corría a toda velocidad, lejos de esas personas que la estaban llamando, internándose en el bosque… Después de escuchar la respuesta de su joven amiga, no había otra cosa que hacer. No pudo quedarse en esa decrépita choza. Cuando se detuvo abruptamente para no estrellarse contra un grueso árbol, tenía los dientes apretados y sus manos formaban dos temblorosos puños. Estaba furiosa.

Ahora recordaba con frustración todas las malas decisiones que había tomado desde que inició el viaje: proponerle a su madre que le permitiera ir en busca de ese ser, haber visitado cada lugar que él frecuentaba, ¡Vamos! ¡Hasta había llegado al estúpido valle donde estaba antes el estúpido dragón gigante (que alimentaría a los suyos por muchas lunas) y cuyo cuerpo fue desperdiciado por culpa del perro apestoso! Había perdido demasiado tiempo, y su clan la necesitaba. Tendría que volver con las manos vacías. Ahora se daba cuenta de que habría ayudado más acompañando a su hermana mayor.

Pero ella en verdad había sentido que podría lograrlo. Cuando después de muchos días de recorrer aquella montaña pantanosa, había dado con el extraño árbol parlante (el espeluznante árbol parlante), que era la única criatura a la que Sesshōmaru-sama parecía escuchar, creyó que todo se había solucionado. El vegetal gigante se mostró muy amable con ella, y tras algunas horas de conversación banal (ella podía adivinar lo muy aburrida que sería una vida de inmovilidad y soledad), el anciano le confesó que no conocía el paradero exacto del poderoso monstruo, pero que estaba seguro de que éste visitaba con cierta frecuencia a su humana preferida, y que ella vivía en una aldea pequeña, bajo los cuidados de una decadente sacerdotisa.

Por supuesto que ella no esperaba que al llegar a ese sitio, Sesshōmaru-sama la estaría esperando pacientemente dispuesto a darle todo su apoyo. Pero, al menos, se permitió concebir la esperanza de que el gran perro blanco tuviera la delicadeza de decirle a Rin donde podría buscarle en caso que le necesitara… O, en el peor de los casos, se permitió pensar en la posibilidad de dejarle un mensaje, algo sencillo que el odioso medio hermano pudiera recordar hasta la próxima vez que le vea.

Nunca llegó a imaginarse la horrible verdad…

"Rin." Dijo, mientras se levantaba. "¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Sesshōmaru-sama?"

La alegría en el rostro de la jovencita se desvaneció de inmediato. "Es exactamente lo que te iba a preguntar, Keruri-neechan."

La habitación se hundió en el más absoluto silencio. Hasta la suave respiración del niño zorro se interrumpió. Keruri, la chica lobo, estuvo segura que incluso las pequeñas gemelas estaban estudiando su expresión con cautela. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y así lo hubiera creído todo el mundo, de no ser por el repentino ruido que hicieron todas las armas que estaban en la entrada al caer al suelo… Miroku había intentado alcanzar disimuladamente su báculo, solo por precaución.

"Creí que tú lo sabrías." La respiración de la joven se había vuelto ruidosa, era evidente que estaba concentrándose para manejar su ira. "El anciano me dijo que Sesshōmaru-sama visita a su amiga humana cada vez que puede."

Las cejas de Rin estaban a punto de tocarse, hizo un mohín con sus labios antes de contestar; mientras se quitaba las sandalias y atravesaba el lugar para entregar su cesta, evitaba mirar a nadie a la cara. "Bueno, el hecho de que Sesshōmaru-sama me visite no implica que yo conozca el resto de sus planes. No puedo saber lo que hace mientras está lejos… Y… Además… ¡Yo no soy solo una amiga de Sesshōmaru-sama!"

Otra vez un silencio absoluto. La pobre Sango pasó rápidamente su bebé a los brazos del joven padre, para tener ambas manos libres para tapar los oídos de sus niñas (Bueno, tapar un oído de cada niña); Shippō había abierto sus ojos como platos y había cambiado su posición para poder ver mejor todo; la anciana Kaede suspiró cansadamente y murmuró algo sobre jóvenes que nunca aprenden y sobre no saber qué hacer con esa mocosa descarriada. Solo Inuyasha no había entendido el significado de las palabras, pero eso era normal, cada vez que la chica expresaba sus esperanzas amorosas dirigidas a su hermano, él se desentendía del asunto… o tal vez, en verdad, no entendía nada.

"Como gustes. Yo solo creí que Sesshōmaru-sama le diría a alguien dónde podrían encontrarlo en caso de que su mascota humana favorita estuviera en peligro o algo así." Los ojos de todos los presentes viajaban con rapidez (y mucho interés) del rostro inalterado de la chica mayor al enrojecido rostro de la menor.

"Aquí hay suficientes seres dispuestos a proteger a Rin, no necesitamos al idiota de mi hermano cerca."

Ambas jóvenes voltearon a ver a Inuyasha con suficiente rabia como para callarlo por un buen rato. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de él sin una pizca de respeto?!

Keruri estaba perdiendo la paciencia. "Acabemos con esto. ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que Sesshōmaru-sama vendrá a verte?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber?" Cualquier nota de cariño y familiaridad que había en la voz de la muchacha se marchó de repente.

"Entonces, no tienes idea." Las manos de la loba se cruzaron en su pecho. Su cola hizo un movimiento brusco debido a la tensión. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en sus labios, pero sus cejas mantenían la seriedad. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?"

Silencio. Rin trató de ocultar su expresión detrás del cabello que caía sobre su rostro. Fue inútil.

Ya no había tiempo. Por lo que podía ver, fue hace mucho, no había esperanzas de poder rastrearle. Aun así, presionó un poco más. "¿Cuándo?"

"Dos años... ¡Hace dos años que no lo vemos por aquí!"

Pateó una roca que rodó por la colina hasta golpear el borde de aquel viejo pozo. Suspiró con fuerza. Seguir con su búsqueda sería inútil, ya no había pistas que le guiaran. Darse cuenta de que no conoces nada de un ser que consideras cercano, al que tienes afecto, es decepcionante. ¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera imaginar qué podría estar haciendo él en este momento?

Eso ya no importaba. Tomó la decisión mientras elegía un gran árbol: Ya no importaba. Ellos no le dejarían mucho tiempo sola (una de las cosas que conocía de este grupo de molestias era que se creían con el derecho de interferir en toda causa), y tenía que pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Subió a las ramas de un cerezo alto y frondoso que encontró a unos metros del claro que acababa de dejar.

Tomó el estuche de su arco, y entre las flechas, sacó un pequeño pergamino enrollado. Sin abrirlo, lo contempló por unos minutos. Tal vez, al final, esto no la ayudaría, tal vez, esto no tenía sentido. Como su madre había dicho, lo mejor era confiar en que si los suyos mostraban un ejército tan grande como el de sus enemigos, tendrían una oportunidad… En ese caso… Lo más sano era que emprendiera su regreso lo antes posible. En el camino intentaría reunir algunos aliados… A los que probablemente su hermana dejó de lado. Hablar con extraños no era su fuerte, pero lo intentaría. Estaba segura que cerca de allí vivía ese extraño lobo cabezón, su padre le había hablado de él, y sabía que a ese no le importaría vomitar un par de lobos para ayudarles.

A lo lejos escuchaba las voces de las niñas, la exterminadora y el monje; aún la estaban buscando. El único que no se movía era Inuyasha, quien sabiamente decidió respetar su espacio y ahora estaba en algún tejado de la población.

Pensó en destruir el papel que sostenía, pero cuando percibió tan cerca el olor humano, lo regresó a su sitio. Después pensaría qué hacer con eso, ahora debía alejarse. Entre sus provisiones sacó un brillante envase del que bebió el agua fresca que restaba. Aún tenía calor. Sería mejor despedirse, no se volverían a ver en algún tiempo. Con eso en mente, descendió de un ágil salto al suelo.

De pie, apoyada en el tronco del árbol que acababa de dejar, estaba la joven chica. Keruri lo sabía perfectamente, y aunque no le dirigió su mirada, podía adivinar la expresión de Rin en ese momento. "Voy a partir ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, así que mejor vuelve a casa."

¿Por qué los niños humanos quieren ser tratados como adultos antes de tiempo? Eso no lo entendía la joven lobo, pero igualmente disfrutaba escuchar a la irritada chica. "Yo ya no soy una niña. No vine aquí para jugar."

"Entonces, regresa a casa." Seguía sin ver a la menor. Y colocando sus cosas en su espalda emprendió la marcha… A un paso fácil de seguir, incluso para un ser humano.

"No." Como había predicho, la niña detrás de ella, la seguía muy de cerca. "Si estás en busca de Sesshōmaru-sama voy a ir contigo."

"Rin, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser…"

"Sí, lo sé perfectamente." Mientras decía estas palabras, la chica adelantó a la más alta, y colocándose frente a ella, le obligó a contemplarla. "Pero te aseguro que las cosas no serán igual que antes, Keruri-neechan."

Rin llevaba puesta una versión en miniatura del uniforme de las sacerdotisas de la aldea, en el hombro cargaba su propio arco y su carcaj, su cabello estaba recogido en un descuidado moño en lo alto de su cabeza y su expresión era muy decidida.

Sería tan fácil salir de la situación… Solo tendría que correr. Pero… "No dudo que todos los monstruos huirán inmediatamente al verte, y créeme, sería muy divertido oír todas las interesantes historias que debes tener sobre tu pacífica vida de aldeana, mientras estamos en su búsqueda; pero la verdad es que tengo otras cosas que hacer. Si vine aquí, fue porque creí que conseguiría una respuesta puntual, como no fue así, seguiré mi rumbo. Y tú debes hacer lo mismo."

Las mejillas de la niña se inflaron gradualmente. Para entonces, su expresión estuvo a punto de causarle carcajadas a la chica lobo... Si se encontraran en otra situación. Rin era tremendamente obstinada cuando quería. "Iré contigo de todos modos."

Ahogó un gruñido en su garganta. ¡¿Dónde estaban los estúpidos humanos o el perro pulgoso cuando se les necesitaba?! "Ya te dije que a partir de ahora no buscaré más a Sesshōmaru-sama. Sé una buena chica, quédate en casa y espera a que él vuelva."

"¡Ésta no es mi casa! ¡Y deja de hablarme como si fuera una niña!" Esa mocosa insolente... "Te estoy diciendo que voy a ir contigo."

"¡Y yo te digo que no lo harás!" Eso definitivamente fue un gruñido. "¡No tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para cargar contigo!" Estaba a punto de alzar a la niña en un hombro y llevarla hasta la aldea para que la encadenaran a un árbol.

"¡Entonces no lo hagas! Estoy decidida, y aunque me dejes atrás, voy a seguirte, saldré de aquí de noche e iré tras de ti. Estoy segura de que si andas por allí sola, caerás en algún tipo de problema."

"¿Y qué? ¿Serás tú la que me ayude a salir de mis problemas?" La voz de la mayor estaba mucho más calmada. "Rin, no es mi intensión ofenderte, pero…"

"Yo no. Sesshōmaru-sama. Sé que en cuanto se entere de que le estás buscando vendrá a verte enseguida."

¿Y cuánto le llevará enterarse? ¿Dos años, tres? Normalmente esos períodos de tiempo no significan nada para los suyos… Pero esta vez su hogar estaba en peligro y la situación no podía esperar. Se sintió tentada a gritarle dos o tres cosas al mitad bestia y al montón de humanos que escuchaban atentos su discusión, detrás de los árboles y rocas que las rodeaban.

Pero al ver que la niña ya estaba caminando sin rumbo aparente delante de ella, y que ninguno de los que supuestamente debían hacerse cargo se molestaba en detenerle, Keruri se alzó de hombros y reemprendió su camino. Un día o dos de marcha forzada le enseñarían valiosas lecciones a la obstinada humana, y significarían un poco de distracción para la joven lobo.

Después de todo… Si corrían con suerte y en verdad Sesshōmaru-sama decidía aparecer para proteger a alguien, no sería a ella, sino a la pequeña Rin.

La tentadora idea no evitó que un terrible escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Keruri. Corrigió a su mente, mientras tragaba con dificultad. Si Sesshōmaru-sama se llegaba a enterar de lo que estaba sucediendo, probablemente (seguramente) se enfurecería con ella. Estaba perdida.

Menos de dos horas.

Transcurrieron menos de dos horas antes de que Rin empezara a ser una verdadera carga para la joven lobo.

Y eso no se debía a que la niña fuera un ser indefenso e inútil. No. Era una carga por las razones opuestas. Como era de esperarse de una criatura que a una corta edad se procuraba su propio alimento y cubría su propias necesidades, mientras le seguía el paso a un ser tan importante como lo era Sesshōmaru-sama; el verdadero problema era su independencia.

Después de darse cuenta de que ella no conocía el rumbo que debían tomar, permitió a Keruri encabezar el camino, y sin darle la menor importancia a lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante, Rin se dedicó a mantener una conversación (extremadamente unilateral) sobre lo que había sido su aburrida vida desde que se fue a vivir junto la anciana Kaede. No se detuvo en ningún momento.

Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Keruri, con claras intenciones de apartar la mente de la joven de cualquier cosa que la impulsara a hablar, declaró entre dientes que necesitaba encontrar una fuente de agua segura. Lo único que logró, fue que Rin iniciara una nueva plática sobre lo mucho que adoraba el río que corría frente a la tonta aldea, en el que ella e Inuyasha solían pescar cuando la enviaban por raíces acuáticas.

Luego de cubrir una considerable distancia internándose en el bosque, la chica de mayor edad decidió que la pequeña laguna de agua cristalina que habían encontrado estaba lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier rastro de humanos u otras criaturas, y declaró que tomarían un breve descanso en el lugar. La noticia fue bien recibida, no solo por la pequeña Rin, quien inmediatamente se deshizo de su calzado y se dedicó a chapotear en el agua; aparentemente los idiotas que las habían seguido ocultos entre los matorrales también estaban cansados.

Keruri sacudió su cabeza. A veces ni siquiera quería comprender a los demás. Se dedicó a recorrer la orilla hasta encontrar con una roca lo suficientemente alta y estable, cuando dió con ella, se deshizo de la carga que llevaba y colocándola sobre la superficie, empezó a organizar todos los envases brillantes que tenía (y vaya que eran muchos).

Mientras los llenaba uno a uno, observaba a Rin con una sonrisa, seguramente su hermana se estaría comportando como la menor, si estuviera en ese lugar.

"¿Por qué cargas tantas de estas cosas? Apuesto a que pensaste que seguramente terminaría acompañándote cuando te preparaste." La niña, por fin, se había calmado y ahora se dirigía a la loba con un tono juguetón.

"Te equivocas. Esto es solo lo que yo necesito. Cuando empecé mi viaje, nunca imaginé que te volvería a ver."

"No importa. Ahora lo compartiremos todo, así que a partir de ahora te ayudaré a cargar todo este peso…"

"No, no, no." Keruri se apresuró a quitar de las manos los envases que la pequeña había tomado. "Rin, tú decidiste meterte en esto por ti misma, y si no viniste bien preparada, lo mejor será que actúes de forma madura y te regreses a tu aldea. Estoy segura que tienes un montón de cosas útiles que hacer por ese pueblo."

"Muy bien." Muy bien. Esas palabras parecieron cerrar el asunto. Rin, de forma muy malhumorada se marchó dando ruidosos pasos. Ella volvería por fin a la aldea, y su seguridad sería el problema de los idiotas que las siguieron y el resto de amigos del mitad bestia. Keruri ya se podría centrar en lo que importaba, conseguir aliados y volver lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

Esos eran los pensamientos que quedaron interrumpidos cuando el grito agudo inundo sus oídos. No había sido muy lejos. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Keruri abandonó sus pertenencias, tomó su enorme arco, una de las oscuras flechas y corrió de forma veloz en la dirección de la que provino aquel alarido.

En su carrera, mientras saltaba una enorme roca por encima, con movimientos ágiles que ya estaban bien medidos, abrió el vial que colgaba de su cinturón y hundió la punta de la saeta en el líquido espeso y plateado. Estaba decidido, después de realizar el rescate, despedazaría a los dos idiotas que no habían vigilado correctamente a la niña y que ahora intentaban seguir su paso muy por detrás de ella.

Todos los animalitos del bosque: desde las ardillitas de colas esponjosas, los conejitos de adorable mejillas y los ratoncitos de campo con rosadas narices; hasta las enormes aves de llamativos colores y algunos mapaches regordetes; huyeron despavoridos del lugar tras el inmenso grito que profirió la chica lobo.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO?!"

Había encontrado a Rin colgada de cabeza en un árbol groseramente alto. La niña había alzado su voz cuando creyó que caería al suelo, antes de alcanzar la gran colmena abandonada que se encontraba cerca de la copa. Ella estaba segura que el objeto le serviría perfectamente para transportar toda el agua que quisiera.

…

Otro cráneo de algún tipo de venado en el suelo.

En esa inmunda cueva oculta detrás de una gran cascada solo había osamentas de toda clase de animales cubriendo cada centímetro del suelo; y hombres lobos que parecían no poder conciliar el sueño si no roncaban lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el mundo se enterase. Teruri no podría dormir allí nunca.

Es por esa razón, que mientras cubría su cabeza con su capucha y atravesaba la corriente de agua, no podía contener su alegría. Ese día había tenido la mejor de las suertes. No solo había logrado que Kōga, el jefe de esa tribu, decidiera unirse a su clan para ayudarles a vencer al enorme grupo de criaturas murciélagos que escupen ácido (Bien, tal vez olvidó mencionar algunos detalles, pero habría mucho tiempo para hacerlo luego); además consiguió que el líder atendiera a su capricho y le prometiera dejar, junto al grupo que se quedaría a proteger la cueva, al musculoso sujeto que la había ofendido esa mañana.

Su cola no dejaba de moverse cuando se sentó al lado de Yato, el enorme lobo que la acompañaba. Mientras le acariciaba su oscuro pelaje, no podía dejar de pensar con orgullo cómo se las había arreglado para convencer a todos de que era un acto de absoluta nobleza y desinterés el que ella haya decidido declinar las amables atenciones de la manada y dormir bajo las estrellas, a fin de que ellos pudieran tomar las medidas pertinentes para emprender el viaje al amanecer en total privacidad. Había quedado bien ante los ojos de sus aliados y había escapado de tener que pasar más tiempo en el maloliente lugar. Hoy había sido un buen día.

Probablemente, esa fue la razón que le impidió sentir desagrado cuando percibió que alguien más salía de la cueva. Ya había soportado la curiosidad absorbente de esa chica, había sido amable con ella durante todo el día, y decidió que darles una o dos respuestas más a Ayame no le haría daño.

"¿Vienes a tomar aire fresco antes de dormir?" Le preguntó Teruri una vez la sintió lo suficientemente cerca.

"No. Solo estuve pensándolo mejor y creo que si parto ahora mismo, podré alcanzarlos junto a los míos en menos de tres días."

"No tengo ni idea de qué quieres decir. ¿Te vas a ir a dónde?" Al ver el rostro de Teruri, la chica más alta suspiró. Vivir cerca del hielo te hace lenta, ¿cierto?

"Voy a regresar a mi tribu, hablaré con mi hermano y estoy segura de que mis guerreros podrán unirse a tu clan en poco tiempo."

"¿Tu hermano es el líder de tu tribu?... De todas maneras, eso no importa, Ayame, agradezco tus intenciones, pero antes de venir acá pasé por las montañas del norte."

"¿Quieres decir que mi hermano te negó nuestra ayuda?"

"Me expulsó de su territorio antes de oírme, y luego envío a cinco de los tuyos para que me robaran el hermoso ciervo que les había ofrecido como obsequio."

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué les hiciste a ellos?"

"Nada. Yato les asustó un poco, pero al final permití que se llevaran lo que querían. Hubiera sido un desperdicio no aprovecha toda esa carne."

"Lo siento mucho... Si mi abuelo aún... Gracias."

Después de eso, ambas chicas se separaron en silencio. Teruri no podía creerlo, sumado a todos los logros del día, acababa de alzarse ante los ojos de una aliada que podría serle de mucha ayuda en el futuro, y sin ningún esfuerzo. Esta noche dormiría tranquilamente. Hoy había sido un buen día.


	4. Hasta entonces

**Hasta entonces.**

Había ocurrido unos años atrás. Ambos hombres lobo estaban muy cansados. Cuando habían decidido abandonar su acogedora cueva, para acompañar a su valeroso líder en una empresa donde el honor de los de su clase lo era todo; jamás se imaginaron que sería tan agotador y peligroso. Hasta entonces, ambos guerreros no habían estado tan cerca de morir tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Y no solo a causa de las terribles trampas mortales en las que solían caer, trampas creadas por un monstruo llamado Naraku, el enemigo de su jefe; también por todas esas lunas que pasaban tratando de seguir el ritmo del veloz Kōga y los días de eterno sufrimiento, gracias al hambre que pasaban. Todo eso acabaría con ellos de un momento a otro.

El hambre era lo peor. Ginta y Hakaku estaban de acuerdo en eso. Y justamente ese lejano atardecer, sus estómagos estaban sufriendo mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento, después de haber recorrido grandes distancias a una velocidad más allá de sus capacidades durante todo el día.

Al final, su líder se había compadecido de ellos, y les había ordenado que le esperasen mientras él iba de caza. Kōga era incansable. Y siempre hacía el trabajo más importante. Por eso lo seguían y lo seguirían por siempre. Nadie podía protegerlos como el confiable jefe de su tribu.

Claro… Su confiable jefe no podría protegerles si estaba lejos.

Cuando percibieron la extraña esencia que mezclaba algo muy parecido al olor de un miembro de su especie, junto al aroma inconfundible del invierno y los bosques, y algo más que parecía imitar un campo inmenso de flores primaverales; ellos no tuvieron ninguna duda… Solo había una explicación… ¡Naraku había enviado a uno de sus aliados para aniquilarlos!

¡Acabaría con ellos en un pestañear y luego iría por Kōga! Eso… ¡No lo permitiría ninguno de los dos! ¡Ellos estaban allí para cuidarle las espaldas a su admirado líder!

Así que, determinados, enfrentaron el bosque, mirando hacia la dirección en la que estaban seguros, muy pronto, descubrirían a su oponente. No importaba si morían en el intento, al menos comprarían algo de tiempo… Pero… Conforme pasaban los segundos, los dos pares de piernas temblaban más y más. Los firmes puños que habían preparado dispuestos a atacar en el primer instante, se volvieron dudosos. Escalofríos empezaron a recorrer sus columnas una y otra vez. Y sus cabezas se llenaron con los pensamientos menos esperanzados. Ellos no serían capaces de enfrentar a nadie en esas condiciones. Lo único que lograrían sería enfurecer a su enemigo. Y la única consecuencia de ello sería que Kōga tendría que sufrir mucho más… Si ellos se estaban ocultando tras una enorme roca, mientras cubrían sus cabezas con las manos y cerraban fuertemente sus ojos, no era porque intentaban preservar sus vidas… Ellos lo hacían por el bien de su jefe.

Solo oyeron un suspiro antes de que ocurriera. Ambos sabían que ya todo estaba acabado, pero en vez de sentir una espada atravesando sus miembros o un golpe arrollador que acabara con ellos, sintieron un piquete… ¡¿Un qué?!

Al mismo tiempo, abrieron sus ojos y se encontraron con un par de ojos verdes como la hierba, que estudiaban sus expresiones con curiosidad. Se trataba de una chica joven de su especie que estaba arrodillada en frente de ellos, por su apariencia podían concluir que ni siquiera había cumplido un siglo de vida… Tal vez, estaba alrededor de su segunda década. Su armadura oscura resaltaba entre todo el pelaje negro y gris oscuro que llevaba puesto, ajustado y que cubría hasta su cuello… ¿Llevaba zapatos?... ¿Quién era esta extraña jovencita que lucía dos largas trenzas y que los estaba picando con una puntiaguda rama?

Aún los seguía apuntando con el objeto en su mano, cuando una sonrisa que jugaba entre ser burlona y amable se dibujó en sus labios. "Siento haberles asustado, creo que me dejé llevar… No esperaba que estuvieran tan cerca. ¿Dónde está Kōga? ¿Lo están esperando o debemos ir tras él?"

Si bien, ellos no podían actuar de forma valiente ante los lacayos del peor monstruo que existía; eso no significaba que pasarían por cobardes ante una insignificante niña. Los lobos rápidamente se pusieron de pie y cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos, le dedicaron las mejores miradas de confianza y fiereza de las que fueron capaces… La sonrisa de la recién llegada se acentuó mientras ella también se ponía de pie.

"¿Asustarnos a nosotros? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿De dónde vienes pequeña extranjera? ¿Y qué quieres con nuestro noble líder?" Ginta fue el primero en hablar mientras se esforzaba para sonar exigente.

Hakaku no se quedó atrás y sin dar tiempo para que tuviera lugar alguna respuesta prosiguió. "Debes saber que nosotros somos las manos derecha e izquierda de Kōga y cualquier cosa que quieras con él, nosotros decidiremos si…" De cualquier forma, una idea interrumpió su discurso. "No me digas que andas por ahí tú sola, ¿acaso no sabes lo peligrosa que es esta zona? Más aún durante estos tiempos."

"Por ahora estoy sola, me separé de los míos hace unos días, porque percibí su rastro. Los demás deben estar camino a su cueva." La chica contestó en un tono despreocupado, y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del bosque. "¿Creen que Kōga va a tardar mucho más? De verdad me gustaría hablar con él."

"Pero, ¿qué asunto tienes con Kōga, niña? Él no tiene tiempo para tratar cualquier tontería." Ginta dijo eso, pero en el fondo, también se preguntaba cuánto más tardaría su líder… Estaba a punto de morir de inanición.

La chica ya no les prestó más atención. Y menos mal, porque ellos también la estaban ignorando. Los tres habían escuchado las pisadas del jefe de la tribu de hombres lobo. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que la voz del joven se oyó. "¡¿Qué rayos está pasando hoy?! Primero, este ciervo degenerado estaba estúpidamente agresivo y ahora esto…" El chico había aparecido entre los matorrales cargando su presa sobre su hombro derecho; al salir a la vista de todos, lanzó su caza a sus compañeros, y sin darles mucha importancia se dirigió a la muchacha con irritación. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?"

La joven sonreía de medio lado al contestarle. "¡Vaya forma de tratar a una amiga a la que llevas años sin ver!" Y adelantándose un paso, acortó un poco la distancia que la separaba del chico. "También es un placer para mí volver a encontrarte, Kōga-kun."

"¡¿Kōga-kun?!" Las voces mezcladas de ambos chicos, quienes repitieron las palabras con sus bocas llenas, fueron recibidas con una mirada amenazante del joven de ojos azules.

"Como sea." Eso fue un gruñido, pero afortunadamente Kōga no se dirigía a sus seguidores. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Teruri?"

La expresión de la chica se endureció, y como un tempano de hielo, pronunció la palabra sin una mínima señal de duda en su voz. "Venganza."

.

Ambos hombres lobo no pensaron que volverían a enfrentarse a jornadas tan duras. Pero sabiendo que ese mismo día iniciarían una larga travesía en la que seguramente tendrían que correr como locos para mantener el paso de los más veloces, procuraban atiborrarse con la carne del hermoso jabalí que su vieja amiga había traído a su tribu.

Kōga esperaba pacientemente a que todos sus compañeros terminaran, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una roca. Se encontraban junto al río, fuera de la cueva. El sol indicaba que se acercaba el mediodía. Era una cosa extraña que Teruri, la joven lobo de cabello corto que ahora estaba distraída observando con demasiada concentración un arbusto que estaba frente a él, no se estuviera quejando escandalosamente sobre cómo había retrasado sus planes el comportamiento de su clan.

¡Por supuesto que ella estaba molesta! Pero si lo demostraba abiertamente, corría el peligro de ofender a sus nuevos aliados. Ese era un riesgo que la chica no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar, así que por el momento, ella solo se limitaba a sonreír cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de otro, mientras arrancaba largas ramas rectas de los arbustos que luego contemplaba, evaluaba, compensaba y arrojaba al suelo.

Mio, el único de los guerreros lobo que no estaba comiendo, a parte del líder, se acercó corriendo a la chica cargando una gran cantidad de frascos brillantes que acababa de llenar en el río. El chico aparentaba unos catorce años y su cabello rubio oscuro resaltaba entre los demás jóvenes del clan. "¡Teruri-san! ¡Hice lo que me pidió, todos están llenos!"

La chica lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa… Ella podía ocultar su mal humor cuando quería. "¡Muy bien, Mio-kun! Muchas gracias. Ven acá, te enseñaré lo que tenemos que hacer ahora." Se sentó en el suelo sobre sus piernas, su espalda muy muy recta como era su costumbre, y con una señal invitó al jovencito a hacer lo mismo. Luego revolvió el contenido de su saco (el cual no abandonaba nunca, según notó Kōga), hasta sacar un pequeñísimo vial que parecía estar lleno con un líquido transparente y con un dulce olor. Mientras hacía esto, la joven seguía dando instrucciones al muchacho. "Con mucho cuidado hay que derramar una o dos gotas de esto en cada uno de los frascos que trajiste."

"¿Y qué es eso exactamente?" Ayame no había resistido más… Oír a una distancia prudencial es útil, pero no le permite admirar todos los detalles. Sin pedir, ni esperar la aprobación de nadie, se había incorporado al grupo.

Teruri no pareció inmutarse por la repentina invasión, y nuevamente, haciendo gala de una paciencia que en realidad no existía en ella, contestó. "Esto es néctar de la Flor de Hielo Nocturna, mi clan la utiliza para conservar el agua limpia y fresca, además es buena para atender algunas quemaduras y con sus pétalos puedes obtener un té delicioso."

"¿De verdad? ¿Puedo beber un poco?" Los ojos de Ayame estaban explorando uno de los recipientes como si se tratase de la primera vez en su vida que se le ocurría beber un poco de agua.

"¿Yo también puedo, Teruri-san?" El pequeño Mio había puesto una cara muy similar.

La interpelada luchó con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir su risa. "Sí, claro que pueden, aunque les advierto que el sabor no cambiará… ¡Oh, oh! ¡Pero beban despacio! El néctar es algo fuerte y para quienes no estén acostumbrados…"

"¿Es peligroso?" El joven se había paralizado ante la idea, el frasco que tenía apoyado en los labios ya estaba prácticamente vacío. Ayame, a su lado, estaba en una situación similar.

Ya no se pudo controlar. Teruri se rió abiertamente. "¡No, claro que no! ¿Crees que les permitiría beberlo si lo fuera? Es decir, es venenoso para criaturas mucho más débiles que nosotros, como los humano. Pero tal vez, si probaran el té que mencioné, ustedes caerían rendidos del sueño."

La otra joven se unió también con sus carcajadas. "Por un momento me asusté de verdad, creí que… ¡Qué susto!"

Kōga, desde su roca, empezaba a disfrutar de la situación. A pesar de que en poco tiempo todos estarían luchando, en ese momento, su tribu se veía muy tranquila, y no podía negar que la escena que se desarrollaba entre los miembros más jóvenes del grupo era interesante en muchos sentidos. Se permitió sonreír, cuando nadie le estaba prestando atención.

El chico rubio, terminó confiadamente el agua antes de volver a hablar. "Ayame-neesan, está siendo tan agradable, de algún modo, todos pensamos que hoy estaría de muy mal humor, porque la ceremonia fue interrumpida... Otra vez."

La intensa mirada que Mio recibió de la chica que portaba una flor en su peinado despertó la curiosidad de la joven que vestía pieles negras. "¿Ceremonia? ¿Acaso Yato y yo interrumpimos algún tipo de ritual?" Sus ojos verdes no se perdieron ningún detalle del rostro de sus compañeros. "¿Estaban preparando un banquete para los guerreros?"

"No exactamente… Ayer nosotros…" El chico intentó ser coherente, pero no logró formular una frase más. Evitaba ver directamente a Ayame.

La muchacha vestida de pieles blancas mostraba una gran sonrisa, una expresión brillante, pero más de uno pudo percibir el aura asesina que despedía. "Lastimosamente interrumpiste una boda."

"Ah…" Teruri no necesitó más. La única mujer que se encontraba en la cueva al momento de su llegada era la que tenía en frente. "Lamento mucho haber interrumpido tu matrimonio, no podía imaginarme… Las ceremonias que realizan ustedes son tan diferentes a las nuestras… Jamás lo hubiera sospechado."

¡¿Diferentes?! ¡¿Qué tan diferentes pueden ser?! ¡Una boda es una boda en cualquier parte! Ayame respiró profundamente, estaba segura que la joven lobo no intentaba ofenderla. "No te preocupes, era una emergencia."

La muchacha de cabello corto no le prestó atención, su mirada estaba explorando la tribu. "¿Puedo preguntar…? ¿Quién es el hombre afortunado al que le debo presentar mis disculpas?"

Ayame amaba ese tipo de preguntas. Ella adoraba presumir de su conveniente compromiso y lo hubiera hecho en ese instante, si no hubiese sido tan obvia la respuesta. Una vez la chica más joven había terminado de hablar. El líder de la tribu que se encontraba a pocos metros estalló en un ataque de tos increíblemente escandaloso. Más de un hombre lobo se alarmó tanto como para dejar su preciada comida de lado e ir a contemplar a su jefe mientras este luchaba arrastrándose por el suelo para alcanzar el río, beber algo y salvar su propia vida.

"Ah, vaya." Ni Ayame, ni Mio supieron cómo interpretar la extraña sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la chica. "Debí imaginarlo."

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a la frase.

Teruri fue la primera en moverse. Terminó de recoger todas sus cosas con gran calma, y sin decir nada se levantó y con pasos rápidos se acercó al líder del clan, que apenas había acabado de recuperar el aliento. Le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y aunque el hombre no la tomó, inmediatamente se incorporó con una sonrisa, diciendo. "Creo que ya es hora de partir, ¿no es así?"

"Sería lo mejor." La chica estuvo de acuerdo, y mientras seguía al líder que recorría todo el lugar dando instrucciones y convocando a quienes partirían con él, ella se dedicó a tomar de las manos de algunos guerreros lanzas y tridentes de diseños especiales, que después de levantar en el aire y comprobar su filo, devolvía a sus propietarios sin decir mucho.

"¡Todos listos! ¡El camino es largo, así que procuren mantener el paso!" Fueron las palabras que el joven jefe dirigió a los treinta y ocho guerreros y a los numerosos lobos de pelaje castaño que le seguirían.

"Eh… Kōga… yo…" La chica que usaba pieles oscuras iba a hablar, pero él ya se había puesto en camino y solo dejó una nube de polvo atrás. Había pasado el tiempo, pero seguía siendo muy veloz.

En seguida se armó un gran escándalo. Ayame fue la primera en ir tras el hombre lobo, y fue evidente para Teruri que ella era tan rápida o más que el impetuoso joven. Poco a poco, los demás los siguieron con dificultad y no sin quejarse y expresar su descontento al tener que viajar a una velocidad imposible.

Sin embargo, Teruri se mantuvo en su sitio. Yato, su compañero, tampoco se había movido. Y la chica, tras un poderoso suspiro que denotaba irritación, arrebató, sin prestar mucha atención una lanza común y corriente que pertenecía a un miembro de la tribu que se quedaría en la cueva y que estaba junto a ella; y sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó obstinadamente junto a la enorme pezuña de su lobo. Era evidente que no estaba dispuesta a moverse.

.

Aunque el grupo de guerreros y los lobos que acababan de partir corrían con todas sus fuerzas, no pudieron evitar que la pareja que iba al frente se les perdiera de vista de inmediato... Ni siquiera divisaron el polvo que estos levantaban por mucho tiempo.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a eso. Así era ser parte de la tribu de Kōga. Así que, como siempre, se prepararon para seguirlo por medio del olfato y el oído. De ese modo, ellos podían identificar qué dirección había tomado su líder, y que tan lejos estaba... Cada vez más y más lejos... ¡No! ¡Kōga acababa de detenerse! ¡Perfecto! ¡La oportunidad para que todos ellos lo alcanzaran!... O al menos acortasen la ventaja que les llevaba... Pero... ¡Se había vuelto a poner en marcha! Y esta vez... ¡¿Corría hacia donde ellos estaban?! ¡Sí, se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban! ¡Seguramente su amado jefe se dio cuenta de que para ellos todo era más difícil!

O tal vez no... Efectivamente, el atlético lobo entró en sus campos de visión en pocos segundos, y en algunos más estuvo junto a ellos, pero en lugar de detenerse, les pasó por un lado y, mientras farfullaba algo sobre no poder creer que ese enorme estorbo no pusiera nunca de su parte, continuó su incansable carrera hacia la cascada... De donde habían partido.

Solo hasta que Ayame hizo exactamente lo mismo que el primero, mientras se quejaba de que una o dos palabras para tratar de explicarle lo que pasaba no matarían a nadie; el resto de los miembros del grupo se miraron los unos a los otros, y con expresiones de angustia, cansancio e incredulidad, volvieron a ponerse en marcha... Hacía donde todo había empezado.

Y lo que encontraron cuando llegaron...

"¡¿Cómo es eso de que no quieres correr?! ¡¿Me quieres decir cómo piensas llegar entonces?! ¡¿Volando?!" Un sorprendido y muy molesto Kōga cuestionaba a una testaruda Teruri. Ella los había oído volver y se había levantado (aun sosteniendo la lanza) y había esperado al lobo con una mano en su cintura. En ese momento parecían estar en medio de una discusión, de pie muy cerca el uno del otro, ignoraban al resto.

"¡Como tú! ¡Me niego a correr como tú! A tu ritmo..." La joven suspiró e intentó explicarse más calmada. "Kōga, sabes perfectamente que muy pocos se pueden comparar contigo en cuanto a velocidad... Yo menos que nadie. Y si no lo has notado, es desgastante intentar seguirte... La última vez fue terrible, ahora no quiero repetirlo." Y apartando su vista del chico más alto, y fijándose en los recién llegados. "Además, te pido que pienses en ellos, yo les estoy pidiendo que luchen por mi clan, que arriesguen sus vidas, y no quiero tener que sumarle a eso el hecho de que estarán agotados cuando llegue el momento, por estar persiguiéndote."

La expresión del joven líder se había suavizado un poco, pero contestó en un tono arrogante. "¿De qué hablas? ¡Mis guerreros son los más fuertes y los más veloces, ellos nunca sucumbirían por esas pequeñeces!"

La muchacha de ojos verdes tuvo que luchar para no gruñirle en ese momento. No podía creer que fuese tan necio. Tenía una maravillosa respuesta, incluso pensaba cuestionar su labor como líder de tribu. Pero al percibir la alegría con que los miembros del clan habían recibido las palabras del chico. ¡Vamos, algunos incluso se habían puesto a llorar! Decidió contestar de forma diferente. "¡Entonces, yo! Si hacemos esto a tu manera, cuando lleguemos a mi territorio, yo no voy a poder más. No estaré en capacidad para luchar y acabarán conmigo fácilmente."

El hombre de cabello largo frunció el ceño, quería protestar, pero no sabía cuál podría ser la solución. ¿Estaría bien si el cedía? En verdad, sería un problema si la heredera del clan legendario moría por culpa suya. Separó un par de veces los labios, pero los cerraba en seguida... Hasta que se fijó en el gigantesco lobo que bostezaba a espaldas de ella. "¡Eso es!" Dijo entusiasmado. "¡Haz que él te lleve! ¡Con ese tamaño es imposible que se te haga difícil seguirnos!"

"No." Teruri cruzó las manos sobre su pecho. Sus cejas estaban muy juntas. "Nadie sube al lomo de Yato, a menos de que se trate de una emergencia."

"¿Y no puedes considerar la urgencia de llegar pronto a tu hogar y la necesidad de salvar a tus hermanos como una emergencia?" Kōga estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Dar con una solución tan provechosa.

"¡YATO NO ES UN CABALLO, IDIOTA!" El gruñido superó el ruido de la cascada.

...

¡Por fin estaba dormida! ¡Rin estaba dormida!

¡Cuánto trabajo implicaba asegurarse de que no se lastimara (o que no lastimara a nadie)! En mitad del bosque, rodeada por la oscuridad, iluminada por una envidiable fogata, Keruri recordaba cómo, en otros tiempos, cuidar a su pequeña amiga era más fácil. Ella era mucho más tierna que ahora... Hasta llegó a pensar que esperar a Sesshōmaru-sama junto al extraño Jaken y la pequeña Rin era divertido.

Su espalda estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol cuyas ramas se acercaban al suelo lo suficiente como para ocultar su campamento. Con una mano jugueteaba con pequeñas piedrecitas que halló en el suelo. Hasta que de repente lanzó una de ellas con mucha fuerza a través de la maleza, un golpe sordo y un alarido fueron las consecuencias.

"¡Pero, qué...!" Los arbustos empezaron a moverse, y el ruido de pasos se unió al sonido de las respiraciones de las cuatro criaturas que estaban presentes.

"Inuyasha, te dije que era mejor ocultarnos detrás de ese árbol, ella sabía de nuestra presencia desde que salimos de la aldea." Ante la vista de la chica apareció el extravagante monje con una expresión de resignación, seguido del guerrero de cabello blanco-plateado vestido de un rojo abrumador.

En las manos de este último estaba la roca que Keruri había lanzado, y aunque su intención no era precisamente golpearlo, se hizo la desentendida. "Lo siento, pero me cansé de esperar a que ustedes mismos se ofrecieran a hacerse cargo de ella. Así que para hacerlo más fácil, ustedes toman mi lugar ahora y yo me marcho por donde vine."

"Eso quisieras... El problema ahora es tuyo." Inuyasha se mantenía de pie mientras hablaba. Pero Miroku, por su lado, se había hecho un lugar junto al fuego y se calentaba las manos alegremente.

"Lo que quiere decir este patán, adorable criatura, es que no podemos simplemente obligar a Rin a volver a la aldea." El monje de forma muy confiada empezó a deshacer un paquete hecho con hojas dentro de las cuales estaban unas bonitas bolas de arroz. "Tenemos experiencia en esto y lo mejor es seguir a esta jovencita hasta que decida volver por sí misma. Inuyasha, ¿quieres? Las hicieron las niñas y Sango."

"Creí que esa era la peor receta de Sango, ¿cómo están esta vez?" Inuyasha seguía sin moverse, y lo que dijo se oyó al mismo tiempo que la voz de la joven lobo, que preguntaba: "¿Es que acaso se escapa del pueblo muy seguido?"

El joven padre estaba masticando, pero se las arregló para contestar. "Ya perdimos la cuenta, la primera semana que estuvo con nosotros lo hizo tres veces. Ella es muy persistente de verdad... Ah... Inuyasha, están horrible."


End file.
